


L'orée du changement

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/F, Gen, Horny Teenagers, One Shot, outdoor showers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça ne fait que quelques années, et pourtant Al ne reconnaît plus la jeune fille qui passe devant eux. Winry, quant à elle, n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'orée du changement

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À l'orée du changement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Nelly  
>  **Genre :** _coming of age_  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissement :** deux jeunes filles (fictionnelles) juste pubères  
>  **Thème :** "douche" pour 31_jours (o6 mars '07)  
>  **Prompt :** un vieux souvenir  
>  **Continuité :** 1ère série animée, épisode 17 – les gens qui ne lisent que le manga/ne regardent que la nouvelle série, je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de lire : ça ne spoile rien en soi mais vous ne comprendrez sans doute pas pour autant.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200 et des poussières

Sur le chemin, entre poussière et souvenir, passe une jeune fille à qui Winry adresse un salut amical.

« Cette fille…  
\- C’est Nelly ! on jouait souvent avec elle quand on était petits. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?  
\- Ah… si. C’est juste que je ne l’avais pas reconnue.  
\- Oui. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis… »

Depuis. Depuis l’époque où ils étaient encore enfants. Ou depuis que les garçons sont partis.

Ils jouaient souvent ensemble. Avec les autres enfants du village. Dans la cour de l’école, le dimanche dans les champs ou dans les bois.

C’était une fillette gentille et pleine de vie. Une petite fille ordinaire, ni spécialement laide ni vraiment jolie, mignonne avec ses joues rondes et ses nattes brunes. Deux ou trois kilos en trop la rendaient un peu mal à l’aise, et chaque fois que sa vivacité la mettait en avant, bien malgré elle, elle s’empressait de reculer, un peu craintive.

Après que les garçons soient partis, ça avait changé. Elles avaient dix ans et Ed et Al étaient partis pour Dublith. Winry se retrouvait toute seule. Obligée de voir plus loin que ceux qui avaient été ses frères, elle se raccrocha aux autres enfants du village. Dont Nelly.

Puis Ed et Al partirent définitivement vers leur destin d’alchimistes, vers le Centre. Winry était à nouveau seule, d’autant plus seule à présent qu’ils avaient choisi de couper les ponts. Parmi les autres enfants ; Winry avait découvert une amitié inattendue en Nelly.  
Elles eurent treize ans et vint le temps des changements. On les avait vaguement prévenues des transformations qui les attendaient et elles les guettèrent dans un mélange d’impatience et d’excitation.

Elles commençaient à devenir des jeunes filles. Depuis quelques temps, elles s’étaient mises à grandir. L’effet sur Nelly se remarquait d’autant plus, qu’elle semblait s’étirer, s’amincir à mesure qu’elle grandissait.  
Au début de cet été-là, l’été de leurs treize ans, Nelly voulut marquer le changement qui s’amorçait et coupa ses cheveux. Entre les poussées de croissance et les nouvelles responsabilités qui leur incombaient chez elle, elles se croyaient déjà des femmes.

Un jour de ce fameux été, Winry dut se rendre à la ferme des parents de Nelly, réparer un tracteur tombé en panne. Elle s’en tira avec brio et ils s’extasièrent sur son travail. Comme il avait fait chaud toute la journée et qu’elle avait dû travailler dur, Nelly lui proposa une douche.  
Hors de la ferme, un tuyau amenait l’eau à une pomme de douche perchée dans un arbre. Des bâches fermaient une petite cabine. En plein été, une douche système D en plein air était tout de même plus agréable que d’aller s’enfermer dans la salle de bain familiale, sombre et étouffante et sa vieille baignoire même pas confortable.

Les bâches se refermèrent sur elles avec un bruit mou. Elles babillaient joyeusement de sujets banals tout en se déshabillant. Winry se détourna et se baissa pour poser ses vêtements en tas dans le coin prévu, là où ils étaient censés être à l’abri des éclaboussures. En se relevant, elle eut comme une révélation.  
Devant elle se tenait Nelly, flambant nue, le regard interrogatif. Elle tenait la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, comme si elle attendait une réponse à une question tacite. Ou ce n’était peut-être qu’un effet de sa coiffure asymétrique.  
Winry s’était dit, au début de l’été, que couper la longue tresse brune de Nelly, couper douze, treize ans de cheveux, était un sacrifice douloureux. Là, pour la première fois, elle accepta l’idée que sa petite coupe courte, finalement, lui allait plutôt bien. Qu’elle était drôlement jolie comme ça.  
Les quelques rondeurs de l’enfance avaient disparu, depuis l’année précédente, depuis la dernière fois qu’elles étaient allées nager à la rivière. De la petite fille mal à l’aise dans son corps, il ne restait plus rien.

Nelly s’était amincie et son corps commençait à éclore. De quelque mois plus jeune, Winry était pourtant un petit peu plus épanouie. Comparant ses petits seins ronds aux formes tout juste naissantes de Nelly, elle se dit que vraiment, son amie était belle.  
L’envie la parcourut très brièvement de toucher la peau laiteuse, ces formes si joliment sculptées, la chair qui avait l’air si douce… mais ça ne dura qu’un instant. Elle se contenta de la boire du regard.  
Nelly ne comprit sans doute pas le regard de son amie, pas plus que Winry elle-même. Elle se détourna et s’accroupit, le temps de ramasser une bassine d’eau. La seule pensée qui vint à Winry à cette vision, c’était que, vraiment, sa plastique était parfaite. Sans rougir, sans idée vicieuse : un simple constat, innocent. Elle était belle. Et même, c’était à ses yeux l’incarnation de la beauté.

Alors qu’elles se lavaient, la seule envie, l’envie brûlante qui prit Winry, c’était un appareil photo, comme celui de sa grand-mère, une de ces petites merveilles mécaniques. Elle imaginait les contours bien carrés dans sa main, le poids au creux de sa paume, le déclic. Elle voulait figer cette image pour l’éternité. Elle la trouvait belle, elle voulait célébrer sa beauté. C’est tout.  
Mais elle n’avait pas d’appareil photo. Et puis, réalisa-t-elle bien plus tard, quand bien même, il aurait sans doute fallu demander la permission de Nelly avant de presser le déclencheur. Alors seulement, elle se mit à rougir à cette idée.

Sur le moment, elle se contenta de regarder. Quand elles se séchèrent, se rhabillèrent, elle se dit vaguement que c’était un peu dommage, mais tant pis.  
Il y eut ce changement dans son regard, et ce fut tout. Ça n’alla pas plus loin.  
Plus tard, bien plus tard, en y repensant, elle finit par se dire que ça n’était peut-être pas très normal… puis n’y pensa plus.

En fait, elle s’obligea à ne plus y penser. Admirer en secret la poitrine de femmes, au village, trouver si beau le corps de son amie, personne ne lui avait jamais dit que ça n’avait rien de grave.  
Alors, elle fit taire les pensées qu’elle croyait déviantes, se força à ne plus contempler ce qui l’attirait, à regarder ailleurs.  
Avec le temps, elle se dit que ça s’était fait somme toute tout seul, que ça devait juste être une étape normale de la puberté.

N’empêche, ça lui fit prendre quelque distance avec Nelly. Ça, plus le fait que sa propre passion pour les automails et le travail de Nelly à la ferme, le manque de temps, les avaient éloignées.

Depuis, Nelly a laissé repousser ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivent maintenant aux épaules. Elle a dit qu’elle avait voulu changer, mais qu’en fin de compte, elle trouvait que ça ne lui allait pas vraiment.  
Elle est toujours aussi gentille. Elle est devenue une très jolie fille. Elle a gagné en assurance ; l’alternance d’exubérance et de recul timide s’est assagie au fur et à mesure qu’elle apprivoisait son corps changeant et qu’elle prenait confiance en elle.  
C’est vraiment une jeune fille très bien aujourd’hui. Toujours gentille, polie, appliquée à la tâche ; Winry regrette parfois s’être laisser distancer de celle dont tout le monde dit qu’elle est devenue une véritable perle.

« Oui, elle a beaucoup changé. »

Winry n’ajoutera pas qu’après tout elle aussi, que tous les enfants changent en grandissant, qu’eux trois ne font pas exception. Ça, Al doit bien le savoir…


End file.
